ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWA Legacy Championship
History The EWA Legacy Championship is the unified EWA Heavyweight Championship and the WWO Championship. The Championship were unified on March 27, 2004 at the event called Kingdom Come 2. This event is the EWA's anniversary Pay per view. The WWO Champion J.D. Onslaught faced off against EWA Heavyweight Champion Megestro. After a hard fought battle, Megestro emerged victorious and unified the championships into the Undisputed EWA Heavyweight Championship. It wasn't until May 30, 2006 that the Undisputed Championship would receive the name EWA Legacy Championship. At Sinners 4, Scott Acid managed to defeat both Phoenix Lee and Slayer to become the first EWA Legacy Champion. In March 2008, Walter Loufie who stole the WWO Championship from the home of Richard Bison managed to un-unify the titles for one night only. At Kingdom Come 6, Walter Loufie and Richard Bison fought each other in a heated battle to re-unify the EWA Championship and the WWO Championship. Title History of the EWA Legacy Championship 1) Scott Acid (Sinners IV to Heatwave) (62 days) 2) Treize Delacroix (Heatwave to Unsanctioned) (28 days) 3) Richard Bison (Unsanctioned to Born 2 Bleed) (35 days) 4) Scott Acid (Born 2 Bleed to Wipe Out) (108 days) 5) Venome (Wipe Out to Ground Zero) (40 days) 6) Phoenix Lee (Ground Zero to Shockers February 26th) (31 days) 7) Venome (Shockers February 26th to Urban Legends) (78 days) 8) Derge (Urban Legends to Adrenalyn Rush) (70days) 9) Slayer (Adrenalyn Rush to Sinners V) (36 days) 10) Walter Loufie (Sinners V to Born 2 Bleed) (71 days) 11) David Boyce (Born 2 Bleed to Vendetta II) (35 days) 12) Scott Acid (Vendetta II to MNS 12/24/07) (14 days) 13) Richard Bison ( MNS 12/24/07 to Kingdom Come 6) (125 days) 14) Walter Loufie (Kingdom Come 6 to Adrenalyn) (41 days) 15) Sense Green (Adrenalyn to Honour & Glory) (30 days) 16) Walter Loufie (Honour & Glory to .....) Former EWA Heavyweight Champions 1) Camaro (35 days) 2) Dragon (93 days) 3) D-Frost (64) 4) Chazz Irvine (28 days) 5) JR (35 days) 6) Megestro (60 days) 7) Dragon (26 days) 8) Dangerously Funky (33 days) 9) D-Frost (156 days) 10) Brett Cotter (56 days) 11) Matt Wolfe (69 days) 12) Alex Summers (36 days) 13) Mark Fletcher (35 days) Former WWO Champions 1) Richard Bison (66 days, WWO) 2) Richard Bison (34 days, EWA) 3) Jonathan Lee (36 days) 4) JD Onslaught (34 days) 5) Megestro (Unified with the EWA Heavyweight championship at Kingdom Come II) 6) Walter Loufie Top 10 Longest Heavyweight title reigns 01) D-Frost (156 days) (EWA Heavyweight Championship) 02) Richard Bison (125 days) (EWA Legacy Championship) 03) Scott Acid (108 days) (EWA Legacy Championship) 04) Dragon (93 days) (EWA Heavyweight Championship) 05) Venome (78 days)(EWA Legacy Championship) 06) Walter Loufie (71 days) (EWA Legacy Championship) 07) Derge (70 days) (EWA Legacy Championship) 08) Matt Wolfe (69 days) (EWA Heavyweight Championship) 09) Richard Bison (66 days) (WWO Heavyweight Championship) 10) D-Frost (64) (EWA Heavyweight Championship) Category:Championships